Bliss
by Clomandrae
Summary: Clomandrae is back. ;D Smut-shot ahoy! A/O of course.  "Alex Cabot let out a gasp and tugged at the soft ties that bound her wrists to the headboard..."


**Title:** **Bliss**

**Fandom: **L&O: SVU

**Pairing:** Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** They belong to Dick Wolf, not us. *sad face*

**Rating: MA +**

**AN: **Beware of overzealous smut and Australian spellings! =D Clom and I decided the A/O fandom was much too slow lately, so we posted this.

**...**

**Bliss**

**...**

Alex Cabot let out a gasp and tugged at the soft ties that bound her wrists to the headboard. The restraints weren't tight, but fastened firmly enough to make her aware of them, to remind her that there was no escape from the blissful torture that would shortly be delivered. Olivia had been teasing her for nearly an hour now. Usually by this point Olivia had at least gotten all of Alex's clothes off, but the blonde still had her light blue lacy briefs on. Of course, they were completely ruined by now. Alex moaned again and wished her hands were free to push her lover where she was needed.

Olivia lifted her lips off the bound woman's collarbone and smiled dreamily. "You," the detective purred, making the lawyer shiver as hot breath skated across her throat, "are delicious." The brunette returned to suckling the soft, vulnerable place where Alex's neck ran into her shoulder and her heartbeat pounded. When she whimpered, it only made Olivia smile devilishly. "You want to tell me something, baby?"

"I..." Alex gasped as teeth raked, but failed to bite down, "Please..."

Olivia grinned down into soft, warm, damp skin.

"Please what baby?"

"Touch me," Alex whimpered. "Anywhere, just touch me."

"I am touching you."

It was the soft brush of fingertips over an already hardened nipple that made Alex cry out and arch into the touch. Olivia circled and circled the hardened bud before finally capturing it between two knuckles and squeezing sharply. Alex's hips responded by jolting upward, seeking something, anything, to grind against and relieve the unbearable pressure building between her legs. "You know what I mean," she panted, even though it was difficult for her to string a sentence together.

Olivia trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses along the line of Alex's neck and jaw. "I want to hear you say it." Another kiss. "I want to make you scream it."

"Oh... God, Olivia please," the blonde whimpered again. "I... I want your mouth on me."

When the hot cavern of a mouth closed over an already swollen nipple she writhed, the pleasure spearing its way south.

"Oh... fuck... yes... no... uh... Olivia."

A small pop was heard as one nipple became free.

"Yes baby?"

"Go down on me," Alex gasped. "I want you to go down on me."

Olivia arched her slender eyebrows in surprise. Although she was not averse to using her mouth on Alex - quite the contrary, in fact - the attorney rarely asked for it. And she had certainly never begged for it before. The detective suspected that it made Alex feel vulnerable, and the ADA rarely liked placing herself in vulnerable situations. But with Olivia, it was different. The fact that Alex was not only asking, but begging Olivia to taste her while her wrists were tied was an extraordinary show of trust and love.

Since she couldn't express how much the request meant to her, Olivia decided to show her feelings another way. She grazed her teeth one last time over the straining tip of Alex's breast before slowly making her way down the attorney's torso, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bite marks as she paused to nibble at the lawyer's navel. "Olivia..." Alex didn't want to beg again, but she wanted Olivia's mouth on her more. If she needed to, she would. She was beyond all shame, hips arching to find purchase against Olivia's stomach. "Please!"

As Olivia drew level with Alex's neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair, she couldn't help sighing happily at how wet her lover was.

"God, I love doing this to you. I love it when you let me do this for you," she moaned, before dipping her head down. Her first move was to take a long, thorough lick from Alex's hot, wanting entrance all the way up to a throbbing, erect clitoris.

She moved back and forth, letting her tongue flick rhythmically on Alex's swollen point before sliding down to thrust into the blonde. With every movement, every change, she drove Alex just a little bit closer to ecstasy. She wasn't about to let up though, every time she moved away from the blonde's throbbing core, leaving her panting, she also left her just so very close to the edge without pushing her over.

Despite how wonderful Olivia's lips, teeth, and tongue were making her feel, Alex knew that she wasn't going to come this way. Olivia was teasing her, tormenting her, and until Olivia decided to release her, there was no end in sight. She was completely at the detective's mercy.

The attorney clenched her fists, the tips of her fingernails biting into her palms as she chewed furiously on her lower lip, panting and gasping greedily for air. The slow heat had turned into an unbearable, searing blaze, and Alex was being consumed by it. But not until Olivia took pity on her and pushed her over the edge. She wanted so badly to reach down, to weave her fingers in Olivia's hair and direct the detective's tongue exactly where she needed it most, but with her wrists bound to the bedposts, there was no way to control what was being done to her. All she could do was shift her hips and wriggle, trying to find the release that just barely eluded her.

"Oh God - Liv... Liv..." Alex chanted, the detective's name spilling helplessly from her lips.

"What do you need, baby?"

"Oh... fuck... please..." Alex felt the tip of Olivia's tongue on her clitoris and nearly cried. The touch was so close to where she wanted it to be for her much needed release, but nowhere near hard enough. Olivia knew it too.

The brunette lifted her head. "Please what baby?" She cooed, blowing a stream of air across the burning wet centre in front of her.

"Oh... jesus... make me come..." Alex panted. "I need... oh god... please..."

"Mmm," Olivia moaned, with one last swipe of her tongue, "not like this." As she kissed her way north, Alex tried to press her centre into her lover, looking for pressure for release but not finding any.

"W-what?" Alex stuttered, unable to comprehend what was happening. Was Olivia actually stopping when she was _this_ close to orgasm? She nearly cried. Tears welled up in her eyes for a moment, and she gasped, the sound catching painfully in her dry throat. Every drop of moisture and heat in her body was centered directly between her legs. Her heart pounded frantically in her ribcage. "No, no, no... Don't stop! Please! I need-"

"I know," kiss, "exactly," lick, "what you need..." Olivia said, slowly making her way up the desperate attorney's body. She paused to tease her nipples with an insistent tongue, making Alex choke back a scream and bite down hard on the corner of her lip. The attorney clamped her eyes shut tight, and then let out a startled cry as two fingers swiftly entered her, stretching her until it burned. And it felt _so_ good.

The penetration was almost enough, bringing her even closer as Olivia established something like a rhythm, although she constantly changed her tempo and added several pauses. Alex held her breath, wondering if Olivia would ever let her fly over the edge or just keep her here forever. And she had to admit, a small part of her did want to stay in this moment forever. God, it ached, but it was incredible at the same time.

The fact that Olivla was now alternating between whispering dirty phrases about how good Alex felt when she was this wet, and biting the blonde's earlobe, meant that Alex was more turned on than ever.

"Please," she whimpered. "I... can't ... take... any... Oh god... Fuck... more."

It was Olivia's turn to groan, her fingers suddenly picking up speed. As she nearly slammed into Alex, the blonde arched off the bed, her heels digging in so she could force her hips forward harder on the downstroke, helping Olivia fuck her to oblivion.

"Oh... JESUS CHRIST." Her screams filled the apartment as an orgasm, more ferocious than she possibly could have expected, ripped through her. Her pelvis jerked unevenly, holding perfectly still for a split second before thrusting down hard against Olivia's hand until the tendons in the detective's wrist burned. But she just didn't care. This was raw, unrestrained passion and need, and far be it from her to stand in Alex's way, not when she had been teased for so long. Still pumping in and out of Alex's warmth at a slightly slower tempo, she gradually eased the attorney down from her high.

"Oh, Olivia..." was all Alex could manage to say. She was satisfied for the moment, but the delicious ache that burned low in her stomach was still there, coaxing her to continue rocking against the heel of Olivia's hand, which had flipped to cup her protectively.

The brunette couldn't help feeling a little smug. She knew that no one, absolutely no one, had ever seen Alex this vulnerable, this exposed before. She was seeing every inch of her stripped bare, literally and figuratively. Alex sensed it too, because she clung to Olivia even as she closed her legs in an attempt to keep her lover nestled inside of her for as long as possible, her hips still jerking with powerful aftershocks every few seconds.

Reaching up, Olivia caught the knot on Alex's ties and flicked it, undoing both in a matter of seconds. For what came next, she wanted Alex's arms around her, hands on her shoulders. She wanted to feel Alex's perfectly manicured nails scoring into her back.

"Baby," she breathed in the blonde's ear, "I want to come inside you. I want you to come while I'm inside you. Let me... please."

The guttural moan that was her response was enough, but it was just a bit of extra when she felt Alex's heels dig into her hips.

Alex couldn't find her words, but she did manage to direct a pointed look at the nightstand where their favorite toy was hidden, a double-ended model that Olivia had sweetly coaxed the lawyer into trying at first. After the first time, though, Alex had started asking for it on her own. Frequently. In fact, she suggested the idea more than Olivia did. This time, even though she had not made the suggestion herself, the thought of having Olivia buried completely within her, pushing deeper, lifting her higher as she wrapped her legs around the detective's waist and clawed her shoulders, the imagery was just too tempting to resist.

Even though she didn't want to move away from Alex, Olivia reluctantly shifted her weight and untangled herself from Alex's tight embrace. The blonde let her go, but kept a hand on Olivia's nearest thigh, not wanting her lover to drift too far away. She loved even the slightest contact with Olivia's skin. Despite her powerful orgasm, Alex couldn't stop herself from wanting even more. More touches, more kisses, more of anything that Olivia wanted to give her.

"Come back..." she asked softly, rolling over so that she could cuddle against Olivia's side. The older woman was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand wrapped around the shaft of the double-ended toy. She turned to look back at Alex and licked her swollen lips.

Olivia grinned, coming back on her knees to Alex, the toy wobbling slightly with her movement.

Alex looked at it, and then her eyes widened.

"Tha... That's not our toy."

Olivia grinned again. "Oh, I think it is, baby."

"Nooooo, our toy is NOT that big."

Olivia's smile became a look of concern. She knew that despite her endless legs, Alex's hips were slender, and if she wasn't careful she could cause her lover pain. That was the last thing she wanted to do. "We'll take it nice and slow, okay? I promise I won't hurt you. If you say the word, we'll stop."

Alex couldn't meet Olivia's eyes, but she did give the detective a hesitant nod of acknowledgement. Shyly, she reached out a hand to feel the circumference of Olivia's new purchase, her eyebrows lifting as she realized just how big around it was. It wasn't the length so much as the girth that intimidated her. Their usual toy was perfect for Alex, who liked it because it was small enough for Olivia's hips to drive into her as hard as she liked. She had a feeling that this time was going to be different.

Olivia lowered her mouth to her lover's, trying to distract the blonde with a kiss that was as deep as it was long. She thrust her bare hips into Alex's centre, trying to drag her lover's attention away from anything that might be considered, well, worrying.

Alex felt Olivia's warmth pressed against her as the detective ground down on one of her hipbones, slipping a thigh between Alex's legs and encouraging the attorney to rub against her knee. The blonde's hips began a subtle rocking motion, but she was concentrating mostly on the kiss, enjoying the taste of Olivia's lips. She wasn't fully aware as Olivia brought the toy between them, letting it press against Alex's side so that she could get used to the texture and its presence.

Suddenly the pace of Olivia's knee was firmer, harder, faster, and Alex felt the burn in her centre start to fire again. "Liv," she moaned. "You feel so good." She could tell that the brunette was suffering from her own lack of release, the way she panted, the way she moved on Alex's thigh. Alex hardly noticed when Olivia reached between them to guide the shorter end inside of herself. She did feel the detective's moan vibrate in her chest as she reacted to the sudden fullness, a fullness that Alex wanted to experience as well, even if she had to beg for it.

"Inside me, Liv, inside me."

There was no way that Olivia could deny her lover's request. Alex had completely forgotten her fear and hesitance, surrendering herself fully to the pleasure that she knew her lover wanted to give. Besides, the detective thought, there were her own needs to consider... She thought she would die if she wasn't inside of Alex _now._

Pressing the very tip of the shaft against the blonde's entrance, Olivia used her hand to coat the toy with Alex's wetness, making sure that it was completely covered before slowly pushing forward.

Alex hissed, her eyes rolling back in her head at the pleasurable stretch.

The piece inside Olivia tugged, making her hold back a gasp. She needed to push Alex to the brink before she let herself go. She wanted, no, she needed to make the blonde scream. She inched the toy forward, watching the expression on her lover's face as the full width and length finally settled inside the blonde; all the way inside.

"God, you're so beautiful," the brunette whispered. "I love you so much."

It became very obvious that being this fully inside of Alex was having a massive effect when the only reply she got was a needy whimper. For a moment, Olivia almost thought it had come from her own lips. Even though she was leading this dance, the knowledge that she was inside, so deeply inside Alex, gripped tight, filling her completely... it made her head spin and her heart race. But it wasn't quite enough. She wanted to be even deeper. She wanted Alex to feel as much of her as possible, to take her in.

"Sorry, I-" Olivia choked out, unable to stop her quivering hips from giving an extra push even though the toy was already filling her lover completely, "can't help it..." Even though the shaft that connected them wasn't really a part of her, Olivia found it impossible to fight her instinct to thrust.

Alex tried to offer reassurance, to let Olivia know that it was all right, but all that escaped from her lips was a ragged moan.

Olivia's hips slid back and forth, almost of their own volition. Alex's knees clenched at her sides and long nails scored down the brunette's back. It was ok, the pleasure that was building inside her was only heightened by the sensation, and after awhile, her rhythm became increasingly natural, and just a little bolder.

Alex was wet, so wet, the toy slid so easily inside her.

God, this was so good.

Until Alex moaned the one word that always set Olivia aflame.

"Harder."

Olivia's breath hitched, and she was forced to close her eyes in order to handle the intense wave of arousal that buffeted her. She kept steady, gradually increasing the pace of her driving hips, seeking more depth, more friction. Alex welcomed it, spreading her legs, even hooking one slender knee around Olivia's waist to pull her deeper. The attorney was slightly amazed, and also very aroused, that she could accept the larger toy, but for Olivia, she would do anything. Olivia always pushed her beyond her limits and in to unimaginable pleasure.

"Olivia," Alex whimpered, stretching out the detective's name. "Your fingers. Please... please..."

Fortunately, Olivia understood what Alex was trying to say. She reached one hand between their slick bodies, not bothering to stroke or caress, knowing that Alex needed it _now_. Her thumb and first finger landed directly on Alex's hard bundle of nerves in a firm pinch, and the blonde screamed, bucking wildly underneath Olivia's body.

As Alex clenched around her, Olivia watched the climax build. Her hips were now thrusting entirely on auto-pilot, her breath held as her lover came apart underneath her.

Oh god. Oh jesus god, Alex coming was a sight to see.

Her scream was so loud it filled the room, but Olivia couldn't hear it past the roaring in her ears. She shuddered violently above Alex, her release breaking over her as her lover's body rippled with aftershocks. She swore she could feel Alex's tight inner walls contracting and fluttering around the shaft of the toy, tugging it deeper.

Alex felt the uneven jogging of Olivia's hips and took the opportunity to bite down on an inviting earlobe. "That's it, baby. Come inside me..." The words made Olivia twitch and she started thrusting harder, knowing that she and Alex probably had another orgasm in them before they exhausted themselves.

Olivia couldn't stop now. She knew that she was filling Alex to the blonde's breaking point. She knew that the harder she moved, the harder her hips jerked, the more she pounded, the closer she got to hurting Alex, but the fact was, she was out of control. Stretched on arms that were taut, she felt the waves swell inside her.

Under her, she could feel Alex arching, accepting every thrust, taking everything Olivia had to give. She could barely hear it, but hear it she could, Alex in her ear, begging for... begging for more? More? She could take more?

"God baby, when you fuck me like this... I can't see, I can't hear... God... Olivia... Liv... can you... oh god.. baby, more.. more, harder.."

Using the last of her strength, Olivia drove mercilessly into her lover, not worrying about gentleness. She was beyond rational thought. All she could think of was need. The need to possess and take Alex. Her Alex. "Ummmm..." Enveloped by Alex. Inside of Alex. With Alex. She simply wanted as much of Alex as she could have.

And it was Alex's name she groaned aloud as she came, hard, buried deep inside her lover the whole time.

The feel of Olivia coming inside of her triggered Alex's own release. The detective's touch burned, marking every inch of her, claiming her. She was stretched so very tight, and the fullness of Olivia inside of her was unbearable and wonderful.

"Olivia," Alex panted, her eyes still bright with stars. "God, when you fuck me like that... I'm all yours."

Olivia's hips slowed, still jerky as her breath panted across her lover's face. Alex's words registered in her ear, but she couldn't reply yet. It was only when she was practically cradling the attorney, holding her body from crushing the slight blonde beneath her that she found the energy, the words, to say what she wanted to.

"You're always mine," she whispered. "Just like I'm yours, body and soul."

When Alex's heart finally slowed down to a manageable pace, the ADA gently tangled her legs with Olivia's, urging her lover to flip over onto her back. Olivia's eyes widened - she had assumed that so many orgasms had worn Alex out - but acquiesced. Besides, Alex hadn't gotten a chance to be on top so far, and it was only fair. "Whatcha doing?" the brunette asked, stroking Alex's legs as the lawyer sat up, the toy still fully embedded inside them both. Alex gave a few testing rocks of her hips before pulling herself off of the shaft. Olivia didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. She wasn't sure if her body had enough energy left in it for more sex, even amazing sex with Alex. But if Alex wanted more, she'd try... and if she died in the process, it would be worth it. No question.

"I was just thinking..." Alex began to crawl up Olivia's body, which was still flushed and covered in sweat. "That you've been exerting yourself. You just lay back and relax..."

Olivia raised one eyebrow quizzically. "I'm all good baby, you know I could do that all day."

The blonde chuckled, straddling her lover's waist and trailing one immaculate nail down the valley between Olivia's exquisite breasts.

"Are you saying you don't want my tongue on you?"

The slight hitch in the brunette's breathing was an answer in itself, but Alex wanted to hear it.

"No - Yessss..." Olivia's hiss turned into a cry as Alex, fulfilling her silent promise, slithered down Olivia's body, leaving a trail of kisses behind as she finally dipped her head. When her tongue made contact with Olivia's inner thigh, the detective's hips nearly levitated off the bed. "Don't tease me!"

"Yes? No?" Alex questioned. Gently, she withdrew the toy from inside of her lover and tossed it to the foot of the bed. On another occasion, she might have left it in while she used her mouth on the detective, but she was impatient to taste Olivia's folds.

"Use your mouth on me. Please."

The attorney's tongue darted out, running between Olivia's lips in one long, slow upstroke, ending at the top with several light flicks. Olivia's chest rose and fell heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Despite the fact that she'd just climaxed so hard she thought her head might explode, Olivia could feel herself quivering. Alex was so good at this, so, so good at this. Sometimes Olivia couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have the blonde.

The first time that Alex had gone down on her, grinning wickedly and licking her lips, Olivia could have sworn that she'd died and gone to heaven. Finding out that Alex was addicted to doing it though... that was priceless beyond measure.

Olivia's hips rose without her control, her breath coming out in a pant. There was no way Alex was going to go easy on her, let her come fast.

"Baby," she moaned, fingers twining in blonde locks and trying not to tighten or pull.

Alex moaned her approval against Olivia's slick folds, enjoying her lover's weak, wordless pleas for mercy. She secretly liked it when the detective's fingers tugged at her hair, trying to guide her mouth. Olivia might have been the one driving her crazy earlier, but now it was Alex's turn for revenge... the most delicious kind of revenge. For some reason, this act aroused her beyond belief. She was dominant and submissive at the same time - offering pleasure at her lover's whim, but also seeing her at her most vulnerable. It was a heady mixture.

"You taste," she murmured, pulling away for just a moment and making Olivia sob when she stopped the strokes of her tongue, "you taste... so good..."

Olivia was forced to tighten her fingers a little when Alex paused, shuddering with coiling, unreleased need. "Ummm - 'Lex - don't stop..."

Forever wasn't nearly long enough to make love to Olivia Benson, Alex thought, but the next few minutes would have to do. That didn't mean she wouldn't try and stretch them out as long as possible, though.

Sliding herself into a more comfortable position, the blonde positioned her middle and index fingers at the entrance to Olivia's hot, wet channel and took another swipe with her tongue.

"Fuck..." she heard, breathless and panting from above her.

Her fingers slid very gently in, curling up as her mouth made contact with the brunette's clitoris. She knew Olivia was close, but she wanted to make it last. Besides, she had no intention of making this Olivia's last orgasm of the night, or even in the next ten minutes.

Although both of them often appreciated the edge of roughness that came with their lovemaking, Alex knew that a gentle, coaxing touch was what Olivia needed right now, and she was more than happy to give her lover exactly what she wanted. "Mmm..." The attorney couldn't help releasing a content, vibrating hum as she suckled at her lover's bundle, rubbing Olivia's inner walls with her fingers and enjoying the ridged texture.

"Oh! Just... like- that-" Olivia's thighs quivered against her cheeks as the brunette felt her orgasm rising in a great swell, threatening to carry her away. "Don't stop."

Alex had no intention of stopping. She grazed her teeth against the hood of Olivia's clit and swirled her tongue over the sensitive tip, making Olivia's entire body jerk and quiver.

It was too much for the brunette, her body arching off the bed as pleasure rolled through her. The orgasm lasted a ridiculously long time and when she finally hit the bed, she wasn't sure she was conscious.

"Oh. God."

But Alex was reluctant to give up her prize. She lashed the hard bundle with her tongue, sucking greedily as her fingers twirled through Olivia's heat. Wetness coated her cheeks and chin, but she couldn't seem to get enough of the taste.

Olivia's jaw fell slack as a soft, probing tongue teased apart her still-sensitive lips, causing her abdomen to clench with aftershocks as Alex's tongue thrust inside of her.

"Oh... Alex..." Olivia twirled her hands deeper into her lover's hair and tried to hold back from tugging. It was so hard not to pull her head away. The feelings were overwhelming. "God... I don't think..." Her muscles spasmed.

"Mmm," Alex vibrated against the detective's wet centre.

"I... Oh, I can't... I ... Oh..."

But the pleasure was building again, almost painfully. Both of them knew that Olivia could, and would, come a second time, and when she did, it would wipe her out completely. Touch, warmth, firm strokes, it was too much for Olivia's brain to process, but she couldn't deny that her body was responding.

It only took one beautifully timed swipe of Alex's tongue for all of that agonizing pleasure to burst out, exploding in waves and rippling contractions. "Alex... Alex... A - lex..." Olivia's thoughts were still hazy, and her body felt so heavy she feared it would sink through the floor, but she could tell that her hands were woven in Alex's blonde hair, and she was chanting the attorney's name over and over again.

She couldn't help it then. She had to tug on blonde hair, lift that amazing, taunting tongue away because the detective just couldn't take any more.

"Stop," Olivia whispered hoarsely. "I can't, baby. I can't take any more."

Alex paused, looking up into Olivia's eyes as she paused from feasting. "Yes, you can." And Olivia surrendered, knowing that Alex knew her body even better than she did. She trusted the ADA with everything she had, everything she was. Besides, now that Alex had stopped using her mouth, the pain had increased even more. She needed her lover's tongue on her.

Alex's fingers were playing at her entrance now, thrusting just a little in, and then pulling away. Olivia groaned. If she was going to come again, she needed her lover inside her, probably hard.

"Please. Hard. Inside-"

Somehow, Alex made sense of the disjointed sentence and filled her lover completely, stopping once she was fully embedded and curling her fingers sharply. Olivia tried to scream, but it caught in her throat, leaving her gasping and panting.

Olivia's hips canted up, once, twice, and then they strained as her orgasm rolled like a tsunami. It was borderline painful and when it was over, the brunette could have sworn her entire body was numb. This time, she really couldn't take any more.

Alex sensed that Olivia's body had shut down, and immediately stopped her thrusting, but kept her fingers embedded in the detective's warmth. She didn't want to startle Olivia or cause her pain by ending their connection too soon. Besides, being inside of her lover was one of her favorite things. "Enjoy yourself, stud?" she teased, pressing a kiss to each of Olivia's hipbones.

"Uhhh," was all the detective could muster as an answer. "Christ."

"Well, he's not really here, but I am," Alex teased again, flexing her fingers just that little bit and causing a moan of half pain, half sensation to emanate from the collapsed woman. With a slightly sad look on her face, she withdrew her fingers, knowing she had to some time.

Olivia's contented sigh made her feel better, though, and she put her newly freed hand to good use, folding both arms around her lover and holding her close. Alex enjoyed nothing more than cuddling with her detective before they fell asleep together... especially after marathon sex. And tonight definitely qualified as marathon sex.

For her own part, the detective was attempting to stretch out her limbs while folding herself into Alex's embrace. It was practically impossible, so she rearranged them until she was the one spooning, her body looped around the blonde.

"God, I love you."


End file.
